minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 5
This is Not Jesse's Day How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we're back with the MC:SM Ask or Dare show! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooo WIkia! Boy, have we got quite the episode today. We recieved ''three ''dares, each one more funnier than the last! So, if my calculations are correct, we've got one for Lukas, one for Jenny, one for Olivia, and one for Jesse. '''Jesse: ''Another one for me?! Why do these people torture me so?! Beats me. (YOU NEVER GET THE COURAGE TO CONFIRM JETRA, THAT'S ''MY ''REASON!) But anyways, since you're all whiny, we'll do yours first. '''Jesse: '''What, you want me to put on a bowler hat and cane and just dance this off?! Nooooooo, but that would be HILARIOUS. So this one is from Order of the Command Block, and they want you and Jenny to steal TWO things from EVERYONE on the show. But NOT my OCs. '''Jenny: '''How'd ''I ''get dragged into this?! It was their dare, not mine! Now go! Dare #6 '''Jesse: '*steals Gabriel's sword and helmet* 'Gabriel: '*has HUGE bald spot* 'Everyone except Gabriel: '''BALD! BALD! BALD! (MY EYES!) '''Gabriel: '''What the-?! JESSE! '''Jenny: '*steals Soren's bow and photo of Gary and Sally* 'Soren: '*sees that picture is gone* GARY! SALLY! MY BABIES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 'Jenny: '...You need to get a life, man. 'Jesse: '*steals Ellegaard's goggles and redstone dust* 'Ellie: '*does nothing* 'Jesse: '''Huh. Didn't see that coming. *redstone trap springs him into the air* OR THAAAAAAAAAAAAT! '''Jenny: '*steals Magnus's TNT and fireworks* 'Magnus: '*whips out firework/TNT gun* 'Jenny: '''That's not good. '''Magnus: '*fires gun* 'Jenny: '*explodes* 'Nikki: '''Woah! I think Jenny's down for the count! Looks like Jesse will have to do the rest on his own! '''Jesse: '''I GOT SPRUNG 200 FEET INTO THE AIR BY A REDSTONE TRAP! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! '''Nikki: '''The Order of the Command Block said EVERYONE. Not just the Classic Order. '''Jesse: '*cries, then steals Olivia's goggles and arrows* 'Olivia: '*stabs Jesse with spare arrow* 'Jesse: '*limps to Axel and steals glass helmet and minecart* 'Axel: '*punches Jesse* 'Jesse: '*soars over to Lukas and steals sword and hair gel* Ah-ha! I knew it didn't stick up naturally! 'Lukas: '''Give me that! *snatches hair gel back* '''Jesse: '*tries to steal from Petra, but is carrying too much to stand* 'Nick: '''Look at that! Petra's lucked out! :( Oh, well. At least Jetra stays safe. Next dare is for Olivia, and StormsandWolves wants her to run around in the mall in a dress and shout "I'M THE TOOTH FAIRY! FEAR MEEEEEEEE!" Then you have to punch someone in the jaw. '''Olivia: '''Aw, what?! Is it because I stabbed Jesse? Nah, since you did that, we'll make you do it here instead of a public place. '''Olivia: '''Whew! Thank Notch! '''Jesse: '''SCREW NOTCH! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?! I dunno, but that's what makes this show! Dare #7 '''Olivia: '*in a dress* I'M THE TOOTH FAIRY! FEAR MEEEEEEEE! *punches Jesse* 'Jesse: '*unconscious* 'Nikki: ' *laughing her butt off* That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life! 'Nick: '*also laughing* I know! That was gold! HA-HA! Woo-hoo! Ah-ha-ha-ha! This last one is from Georgia3904. She wants Lukas to hug Petra and have Jesse see it without knowing it's a dare. 'Lukas: '''I am SO screwed. Yeah, you are! Now get to it! Dare #8 '''Lukas: '*hugs Petra* 'Petra: '''Well, this is awkward... '''Lukas: '''Times a million '''Jesse: '*wakes up* Ohhh, my head. *sees Lukas hugging Petra* 'Nikki & Nick: '*covers ears* *covers ears as well* 'Jesse: '''GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL, YOU GEL-WEARING THIEF! You guys see why that's ironic, right? Because of the last dare? '''Jesse: '*throws Lukas out the window* 'Nikki: '''Wow, what a pane in the glass. *titty-boom!* End of Dares Well, that wraps up this episode of Ask or Dare! I think we're going to have to fix Jesse after this one. '''Jesse: '*hugging knees in the corner* All alone...no friends...no family... Anyways, don't stop suggesting your dares, because thanks to them, this is the funnest thing I've EVER done! So thank you, my dear friends. '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow WIkiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts